30 Things I'm Not Allowed to do at Arundel
by iheartamianplusnatan
Summary: After the Penderwick's visit to Arundel during Spring Break, Skye starts composing a list of things NOT to do.


**Hi! So, i'm really excited, since this is my first Penderwicks story! (I mainly do 39 Clues) Please review!**

Jane was in desperate need of a pen. Somehow, she always lost them, and would later find them in various odd places.

She bounced over to Skye's side of their room and said, "Hey, Skye, can I borrow a pen?"

Skye responded in her normal distracted way. "Sure, just remember to bring it back."

Jane leaned over her sister's shoulder to see what she was writing. "Skye, what's that?"

Skye covered up her paper with one hand and shooed her sister with another hand. "Nothing. Now leave me alone."

Jane thought for a moment. "I know! You found some natural talent inside of you after our Spring Break in Arundel and just had to put it on paper!"

Out of all Jane's craziest ideas, this one was in the top ten. Everybody in the family knew that Skye was no writer or actor, and the Sisters and Sacrifice catastrophe that fall had just added to their theory.

Skye growled and put on her best "get away from me or die" face. Jane shrugged and went back to her side of the room. If Skye wasn't going to tell, then fine. She would find out another way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Actually, Skye was writing about Arundel. But it wasn't a story. No, more like….a list.

**50 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Arundel**

_Compiled by Skye Penderwick_

**1. Never catch a frog from the lily pond and bring it to show Jeffrey.**

"Jeffrey! Come look what I found!" Skye called out as she walked into the mansion. "Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey came quickly. "What? Are you OK?"

"Yes, of course, silly! Come look what I caught!"

Skye and Jeffrey peered in to the box, and then gasped. "No!" Skye moaned. "It's gone!"

Jeffrey frowned. "What's gone?"

"The thing I wanted to show you."

"Well, where might it be now?"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The shrill scream of Mrs. Tifton-Dupree reverberated throughout the mansion. "Frog!"

Skye and Jeffrey turned to each other and mouthed the same word: RUN!

**2. Never go into the mansion and try to recapture said frog.**

Skye slipped nimbly through the window and dropped to the ground silently. She hurried into the kitchens where Churchie was fanning Mrs. Tifton-Dupree, and Dexter was hanging over her, worried.

"Dear, are you alright?" Dexter asked worriedly.

Mrs. Tifton-Dupree shook. "This huge frog! He burst into the room, and crawled up my leg!"

Behind the door, Skye snorted with laughter. A few seconds later, Dexter's face loomed in front of her.

Uh oh.

**3. Never try and get Rosalind to kiss Cagney as a dare.**

"Skye, are you INSANE?!" Rosalind shrieked. "In case you haven't noticed, I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I can't go CHEATING on him!"

Jane looked up from her book that she was reading on the porch. "Yes you can. The person in my book's doing it right now." Jane looked towards the sky. "Why, Roderigo, why? You love Bella, not Francesca!"

Rosalind turned back to me, a murderous look on her usually peaceful face. That's not good.

**4. Never crank call Mrs. Tifton-Dupree at 5:00 in the morning.**

"Who the **** is calling me at this hour!?"

Batty and Skye giggled and hung up the phone. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. The girls looked at each other, eyes wide.

Skye went to answer the door. Mrs. Tifton-Dupree was standing there with a flashlight and a livid expression.

"Hello Mrs. Tifton-Dupree," Skye said meekly. "Why are you here so early?"

Mrs. Tifton-Dupree breathed in heavily. "Two words," she hissed. "Caller ID."

Oops.

**5. Never let Iantha invite Mrs. Tifton-Dupree over to tea because she is sure that there is some niceness inside Mrs. Tifton-Dupree's cold, empty heart.**

"Hello Mrs. Tifton-Dupree, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Tifton-Dupree looked at Iantha shrewdly. "Is this some sort of trick?"

Iantha looked offended. "Of course not! I just thought that we could have a nice little lady tea!"

Mrs. Tifton-Dupree heaved a sigh and checked her watch. "Alright, I'll give you five minutes. Go."

Iantha poured herself a cup of tea and Mrs. Tifton-Dupree sat herself on the couch, looking bored.

Poor Iantha. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

**Please review! I'll post a new chapter soon!**


End file.
